Life after Frozen
by Aspiegirl
Summary: Did Anna and Kristoff get married and have kids? Did Elsa eventually find true love herself? Find out in this story! Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Greetings fellow Fanfiction readers. I see you've stumbled upon my newest story "Life after Frozen", these chapters are all just oneshots on what happens after Frozen. Surely you may be thinking these questions after you've watched the movie and LIKED it,

"Well what happens after the movie?"

"Did Anna and Kristoff get married?"

"Will there be a sequel to Frozen?" (Yes, there will be. I can't wait!)

"Are Anna and Kristoff gonna have kids?" (I'll give them a child. I won't give out her name though!)

"Is Elsa going to get married? Will she have a child too?" (In my fanfic here, she will get married and have a child too. It will come up in later chapters. I need ideas for her husband though, how they meet and fall in love, all that. Leave ideas in the reviews and I shall think about them all! :])

Well, that's enough talking for me. I'll just cut to the chase. Sit back relax and enjoy reading my oneshots in this story. How to do that you say? Well, it's easy! Click the right button beside the chapter select. You know, the button that says 'next'?

Bye-bye!

**P.S TROLLING IS FORBIDEEN ON THIS FANFIC AND ALL OF MY OTHER ONES, SO BACK OFF TROLLERS!**

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Frozen or any of its characters. Just my OCs_.


	2. Chapter I

_A collection of one shots of Anna and Elsa's life in the castle (for now). Sisterly love to come! Unsure of how many chappies will be in this story... Send me requests if you want to! PM me or leave a review and I shall do my best to fufill them. No deaths, no attempted suicides, nothing like that! Just sisterly love (and Anna x Kristoff romance later on)._

_Cheers to Anna and Elsa! I love these sisters_...

**_P.S._** _I do not do modern AUs nor any other AU besides the regular Frozen universe. Do not ask for AUs I will not write them (sorry people.)_

:-)

**~Alexandra The Snow Princess~**

* * *

**Chapter Summary**: _Anna is bored at night and wants to play with Elsa._

* * *

**Chapter I: Just like before**

Princess Anna sat by the fireplace in her bedroom. It was midnight. She had nothing better to do besides staring at the fire or reading. Goodness, reading could only satisfy her for a few hours. She wants to jump around, and let her energy out.

Her day was filled with joining her sister in boring meetings, meeting dignitaries from other countries and cities, it was pure boredom. She swore, she nearly fell asleep in about three of the meetings. Only on the rare times of day does she get to relieve herself by dashing the halls, stretching her legs, and playing with her imaginary friends.

Anna wanted to sleep, but can't. She still had energy that wasn't spent yet. The Princess sat there for a little bit longer. An idea flowed in her head. She jumped up. Anna opened her bedroom door, and dashed to her her sister's room.

She cracked open the door.

There was her sister, the Queen, in fact, sleeping in her bed. The cool air nipped at Anna's skin, making the hair on her skin stand up. Anna didn't care though. She was too focused on her sleeping sister to acknowledge the cold air.

The Princess jumped onto her sister's bed. "Elsa! Psst! Elsa!" No response came from the Queen. Anna began to shake her sister awake "Elsa! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

The Queen moaned, "Anna... Go to sleep. I'm tired."

Using the old phrase she used to say as a child she laid on her sister's body saying "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to _play_!"

"Anna, aren't we getting a little too old for this?"

"Nope! C'mon, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssse?"

"Ugh. Fine. Just get off of me and I will play with you."

"Yay!"

Anna dragged Elsa to the throne room. Pulling her to the center of the light from the moon she squealed, "Do the magic! Do the magic!" She is still the Anna the Queen knew as a child, always ready to play and release her energy.

Elsa waved her hands in a circle motion, forming a glowing snowball. "Ready?" She asked. Anna eagerly nodded, smiling brightly. Tossing the ball into the air, it began to gently snow. The Princess hugged her elder sister before catching snowflakes like she used to do as a child.

The Queen ice skated with her little sister, after teaching her how to do it, of course. Anna stumbled a few times making Elsa giggle, slightly amused at her little sister. "This brings back so many memories, Anna." Elsa murmured, embracing her sister tightly

"Yeah... C'mon let's go build a friend for Olaf! It'll be just like old times!"

The Queen smiled, "Gladly."

After they spent a few minutes building a snowfriend for Olaf, they embraced each other as they fell asleep on the snow. Just like before...

* * *

**Author's Note**: _So in the prologue I said that Elsa will fall in love and eventually have a child (well two, in fact, on my profile) in this story, I decided to create a separate story on that. A separate _**Elsa x OC** _story would be much easier for me (in my opinion). I'm still trying to come up with a good title. _

_I'll tell you guys about what I have for Elsa's husband: _

_Name: Amund _

_Age: 26 _

_Any powers(?): Geokinesis and Cryokinesis (Earth manipulation and Ice powers) _

_*Find out more in my __**Elsa x OC**__ story coming soon!_


End file.
